Fallen Time
by Gethernia
Summary: Xander goes out for a midnight stroll but ends up falling into a different time period and a different place. Now, in England, how will he survive and make it back home when he catches Angelus' interest? What will happen to him now? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is an idea I had, hope you like it. The beginning's a bit slow, but the next chapters shall be great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Chapter 1: Falling**

Xander Harris was walking down the street, angry at his friends. They were just welcoming Angel back into the team as if he hadn't done anything wrong. As if he hadn't _killed _Ms. Calendar. As if he hadn't _tortured_ Giles. As if he hadn't tormented them for what felt like eternity. As if he hadn't put them all through enough stress to age them a lifetime. The young boy had never liked Angel from the start. He's a vampire. They killed vampires. When Jesse was turned they didn't let him stick around, they staked him. In fact, Xander had done it with his own two hands.

The dark-haired boy sighed. It just isn't right. Sure, Angel had a soul, but that doesn't change what he is. He is still a blood-thirsty vampire and having him around was just bad luck. The fact that he had lost his soul and turned into his demon counterpart was just proof that Xander was right, but no one ever looked at the seemingly helpless boy in their group. You'd think that the fact that the demon had come back from _Hell _would be proof enough for the gang, but alas, it was not.

Buffy had been so concerned about Angel lately. She keeps on talking about how she saw him when she was out Christmas shopping and he seemed "weird." When does Mr. Dead not seem weird? Then she says that she was inside one of his dreams. Sure, it could be true, but what were the chances? Xander didn't understand what drove the others to want to accept Angel so much, nor did he want to. Again he sighed, something he found himself doing more and more frequently after they had discovered Angel's return with the Pete incident (what had possessed that guy and made him want to make himself into some weird creature, Xander did not know).

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, walking around close to midnight on a night that the slayer was spending doing research rather than patrolling, but he needed the fresh night air. He had always been more of a night person rather than a morning person. That is before he found out that the town was overrun with demons thanks to a Hellmouth that it was so conveniently placed over. Besides, he was sure that he was safe. He had often been patrolling with Buffy and was pretty good with the whole jabbing wood into a demon's heart and if that didn't work, he had stocked up on holy water and crucifixes.

He was in one of those bad moods. Those moods in which you needed to walk them off otherwise your emotions would boil up until you released them on one of your friends and then became an outcast. School didn't help keep his mind off of things like it usually did for Willow whenever anything was bothering her, so he resorted to a good nighttime stroll. So far the purpose of this possibly deadly walk wasn't working. The more he sifted through his thoughts, the angrier he became. He wished that the gang could just see it his way for once. Their decision to let Angel rejoin the group was going to get them all killed and he seemed to be the only one who thought so.

Xander stopped walking and closed his eyes. He tried to regain the peace of mind that he was sure he had once had. The peace he had felt before he had learned about the nightlife of Sunnydale. Before he had met Buffy, Angel, Giles and all those other demon related people. He wished that it could be that way. That he could be ignorant again. He was probably better off knowing about vampires, but he most certainly didn't feel like he was.

Xander opened his eyes and looked down at the Tweety Bird watch that he had on his wrist. It had been the only one that his parents could afford to or _would_ get him. Five minutes till midnight. He should get back to his house and catch some sleep before he would be forced to awake and survive another strenuous day at school. He started heading back when he heard a distant whisper. He froze on the spot and looked around. Whispering in the middle of a Sunnydale night was never a good sign. He was tempted to call out, but he decided against it, not wanting to attract any more attention than necessary.

The whispering steadily became louder and louder until it roared like thunder. Xander was unable to make out the words in which were being spoken. The Earth began to spin and he saw a creepy little girl who looked as if she was made of bones point at him with a pale fleshy finger. The Earth continued to spin and darkness edged at his vision. The girl had dark hair hanging in her eyes like snakes. A final word was spoken and all that Xander could hear, before the grassy ground that he was standing on came crashing towards him, was the chirp of his watch, telling him that it was exactly midnight.

Xander groaned as he stood up. He felt as if he had been sleeping on a bed of bricks. He really needed a new mattress. As he looked around he realized that the place that he was in was not his home. No, he was outside on the side of a street that didn't even resemble his own. He looked around and when he saw a wagon being pulled by horses go by he knew that something was definitely not right. Had he fallen into a renaissance place or an Amish area?

He then remembered the night before. The whispering, the girl, the chirp of his watch… Xander quickly scrambled to his feet, then leaned against a lamp post that was to his right. His head was pounding. After recovering he looked around and took note of his surroundings. He had been laying off to the side of the sidewalk in a patch of grass. He stared out into the street and noticed how different it was than at his house. The buildings were not at all of the same architect. People walking down the street stared at him with a look of curiosity and dislike. They were all dressed remarkably fine and in an olden style. He looked down at his grass stained jeans and his striped shirt and realized that he really stuck out in the strange place where he had landed.

Xander decided to walk around, see if there was any end to the madness of the town, but as soon as he moved his splitting headache came back and he was forced to stop once more and rub his head in hope that that would make it feel better. He continued on slowly. He carefully crossed the street and walked on the side that the houses and buildings were on. Looking around, he saw a newspaper booth and decided to head over towards it. He hoped that it would tell him what was going on.

Once he got to there he received more looks of dislike from the residents of the strange town. He picked up a newspaper and looked down at the date. 1880.… After he saw that he didn't even bother looking at the day or month. Surely it was some sort of joke?

Xander put the newspaper down, not noticing the article titled "Mysterious Killings." He then looked around, hoping to find someone who would help him. "Excuse me," he said to a young woman in a light blue ball gown, "what part of California is this?"

"California? I'm sorry sir, but I am afraid I'm not familiar with this place in which you speak of. Is it in England?"

"England? Why would it be in England?" The woman had had an English accent…

"Because, sir, this is England. London, England." After hearing this Xander wished that he had paid more attention in history class. What was England like in the late 1800's? "Are you alright? You seem awfully confused."

"No I am not alright! I have no clue what's going on and I don't know where any of my friends are or if they're even alive!" Xander was really frustrated and he felt utterly lost.

"Well, you could come with me to my house and telephone someone if you'd like? Mother just bought one of those unique inventions and despite what everyone says about them, they really work," the girl offered, obviously sympathetic towards the confused boy.

Seeing no better plan, Xander decided that instead of aimlessly wandering the streets, he'd go with the girl and try to call his friends. Maybe it was a prank? Perhaps they'd answer the phone and laugh? He honestly doubted it, but he hoped that it was.

To his dismay the phone at the girl's house was very old and the area code that he dialed didn't even exist. His headache came back and Xander leaned against the wall, silently willing the pain to go away.

"I'm sorry your friends didn't pick up, these telephones are rather tricky if I do say." Xander looked up at the small blond. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Uh…" Xander tried to process what she had said, his head still pounding. "Oh, no. No I don't."

"You could stay here if you'd like, try to call your friends in the morn," the girl offered.

"I think that I should really find my way home." Xander stumbled as he made his way towards the door. The girl came rushing towards his side.

"Please, spend the night. It's dangerous out there at night and you don't seem to be feeling well."

Xander nodded. "Alright, I'll stay, but only one night. I'm sure my friends are looking for me." He hadn't realized that it was eight hours later in England then where he came from, so instead of being seven in the morning it was three in the afternoon and growing steadily closer and closer to night.

The girl, who had introduced herself as Celeste Sinclair, had let him lay on the sofa in the main room of her house. She had explained that they had no spare beds that she could offer him and her father would be very upset if he saw a boy in his only daughter's bed. She had apologized for the poor accommodations, but Xander had assured her that it was perfectly fine. He didn't mention that her sofa was probably better than his own bed.

He ended up falling into a deep sleep and he missed Celeste explain to her parents why a boy, nearly grown, was sleeping on their sofa. They decided to let him stay until morning after hearing their daughter out and seeing that he had no other place to lodge.

Xander woke up at ten at night with a jolt. He had had a bad dream and was drenched in sweat. Not wanting to go back to sleep where he might have more haunting dreams, he got up and walked over to the window. He looked out into the night.

The streets were bare other than a few people. One of them was a man who was running with a small piece of paper clutched in one of his hands and tears streaming down his face. Xander looked at the face of the man as he got closer, wondering what could have made him so upset. He was shocked when he recognized the person.

"Spike?" he couldn't help but whisper. "But how?" The man had the same features of the vampire he knew as Spike, except his hair was brown and he was wearing glasses. It couldn't be Spike. Xander continued to stare out the window, his eyes glued to the man resembling one of his enemies. He watched as he ran into a group of three. They stopped walking and talked for a second. They turned under the light of the lamp post at just the right angle so that Xander could see their faces perfectly. When he realized who they were he became even more shocked and confused.

"No. No, it can't be." But it was. Darla, Angelus and Drusilla were all standing together right there. Dru ran off after Spike after exchanging words with her sire and grandsire. Xander wanted to move away from the window, away from what he had seen, but his feet wouldn't let him. He was glued to the scene in utter disbelief. It couldn't be. How could he have been sent back in time to the exact place where the chain of sires were?

Angelus must have felt Xander's eyes on him, for he turned and looked right at Xander. Seeing this, the frightened teen scurried away from the window. Gawking at the dangerous murderers might just have been a deadly mistake on Xander's part. It could have changed the whole rotation of his world. Put it off balance and caused a cataclysmic event.

He didn't realize the sensitivity of the situation. Angelus was rather bored and seeing a random person staring at him with such intensity had spiked his interest. He was intent on finding everything out about Xander and then messing with him. Torturing him for some time. He smirked as he walked away with Darla.

Xander had the hardest time falling back asleep, and when he finally did he had more nightmares only this time they were about Angelus. He had dreams that the creepy deranged vampire was stalking him. Every time he'd turn around no one would be there. He dreamt that he was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley. Despite how much he struggled there was no escaping. Angelus's lips moved as if he was saying something, but all he heard was a girl's voice.

"Xander. Xander, wake up." Xander's eyes flew open and darted from place to place. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Celeste.

"Hey." He was relieved. He still didn't know what he was going to do about being a hundred and twenty years in the past and in England, but being brought out of his dream and being in the safety of Celeste's home he felt relief. He felt safe.

"Do you want to try to call your friends again?"

"Nah, they wouldn't answer anyway." Xander got up slowly and stretched.

"Would you like some clothes?" Celeste asked him.

"Do you have any my size?" Xander really would like to get out of his two day old clothes and it would help to blend in more and not stick out like a sore thumb.

"Yes, my brother's clothes should fit fine. I'll just have to ask mother where they are." With that the girl ran off. Xander sat down on the sofa and rested his head on his hand. What was he going to do now?

**I'm not sure how I feel about this story. Tell me if you want me to continue it. It was just a random idea I had. So, please do tell me what you think :D.**

**~Gethernia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is my holiday treat! I'm trying to update all my stories in need of updates. I hope you enjoy!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! I greatly appreciated them. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2**

Xander had gotten permission to stay at the kind family's house until he contacted his friends. He knew that he might very well never see the Scoobies again, and he didn't want to infringe upon the family, but he had no where else to go.

Walking the day-lit streets, he the teen took in his surroundings. How was it that he was back in time? And why was he in England? If it had been a time reversal spell that simply sent him backwards a few decades then why was he on the other side of the world? He was no geography wiz, but last time he checked California was not any where near _England_.

The memory of Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and Spike wandering the streets last night still haunted Xander. It had appeared like Spike was human, as if he had never even met Dru or Angel before. He had seemed so depressed...

Xander shook himself, remembering that this was _Spike _he was talking about. Still, he was worried, not for Spike, but for himself. There had just been something in the way Angelus had looked at him. It was not a look he generally saw on Angel's face. Sheer terror had frozen him to the spot, making him unable to look away before he had finally snapped out of his trance and escaped that dead gaze.

Shaking his head, Xander continued to walk, deciding to look around this olden version of London and see if he could find any way to escape and make it back home. Surely his friends would notice his absence and try to figure out where he had gone? Still, it made no sense on why he had been thrown here. If it had been Buffy, at least that would have made _some _sense, but him? The doughnut boy? It must have been a mistake.

When the lost Scooby arrived at the place he had awoken the day before, he knelt down. Feeling the grass, he hoped to feel _something_; some sort of tingling that said magic was to blame. It had to have been magic, that much he knew, but still he wanted some amount of closure. He stood up in defeat, continuing his search.

"Good day," a random passing gentleman greeted, tipping his hat. Xander nodded back at him awkwardly. This time period most certainly was different from the one he was accustomed to.

"Willow, where are you when I need you?" the helpless teen muttered to himself.

Xander had gotten distracted by all the things being built that he had only heard of in history. It made him wish that he had paid better attention so he could actually recall their names. He started to head back at dusk, realizing that he had spent his whole day searching for answers only to find none. He had not realized how far away he had gotten and finding his way back to the house he was lodging at proved to be a challenge.

Darkness was coming quickly and with the knowledge of strong, master vampires roaming the streets at night, Xander did not want to make any unexpected encounters. He hurried on his way, wandering up and down streets, trying to find one that looked somewhat familiar. It was dark enough for street lights to come on by the time he finally made it back. Feeling the smooth metal knob turn under his clammy hand brought instant relief to Xander.

He opened the door, not at all expecting what he was to see next. Frozen to the spot, Xander's heart beat skyrocketed. Angelus was standing there, vamped-out, and in his arms was Celeste. She looked terrified.

"So glad you finally made it home, I was getting mighty hungry," the demon said, voice sounding the slightest bit Irish. With that, he sunk his teeth into Celeste Sinclair's neck.

Xander was quick to react, running forward and trying to throw the vampire off the only person who he knew as a friend in this time period. Sadly, he wasn't strong enough and Angelus simply threw him across the room and into the wall. Hitting it, the head ache came back with full force and Xander was left dazed and in a world on pain on the floor.

Angelus released the girl, letting her fall to the ground with a _thunk. _A smirk lit his features and the Celeste's lifeblood dripped from his mouth. "I'll be seeing you around... Mister Harrison." Angelus waved goodbye to the motionless teen and, stepping over the victim he himself had just killed, exited the house.

Xander just laid there on the floor, frozen from shock, grief and pain. Celeste was dead and it was all his fault. What would he tell her parents? They were so kind and now no longer had a daughter. _Had she invited him in? _he wondered to himself. Clearly she must have. She had also probably told Angelus about him, if he had asked, not knowing of the danger she had been in.

Xander looked at her still, motionless form lying on the ground. She had not deserved this fate.

Not knowing what else to do, the misplaced teen picked up a piece of parchment and tried to write a note with a quill. It proved to be harder than it had looked in movies. Once his note was finished, he placed it somewhere that the parents of the girl could find and headed out, on his way. He wanted to find a new place to stay, but couldn't bring the fate of death upon anyone else.

For whatever reason, Angelus had waited for him to arrive at the house before killing Celeste. Then he had just left, without even attempting to kill the weak boy laying at his mercy. He couldn't help but wonder: Why?

**Hm... Much shorter than the last chapter, but I don't have much time. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Happy holidays!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, nor do I own its characters.**

**-Gethernia**


End file.
